lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Diathe13/Gone for now
Hello for what might be the last time, So, as most everyone knows I'm Dyslexic and I hate it. And it turns out I'm also Dyscalculic. So not only do I have a reading disorder I also have a math disorder. And I can not tell you how much that bothers me. Cuz most of the time Dyslexic people are really good at math, but not me! Nope! I get to be the one who is still in 3ed grade math! Man, am I lucky! All sarcasm aside, I don't think I'll be on Fandom for awhile. I don't know, I just feel like it'd be better for everyone if I left. (Also the reason I didn't post this on my message wall is because this is not a big deal. If it were someone else then yes, it would be a big deal, but it's just me, and I'm not a big deal, so it isn't a big deal.) I will miss a lot of people on here, especially Berlynn. I don't know where I'd be now without you, thank you Ber, you are truly an amazing friend and I really appreciate you taking to me and not making me feel like a nobody. I don't know if I've ever been so honest with someone, you are truly an amazing friend, thank you <3 and Tar, also know as Star, thank you for understanding me, thank you for everything, talking to me when I wasn't supposed to, and being one of my first friends on here. You mean a lot to me, thank you :) to Arry, also know as Omi, I know we don't talk much anymore and you might not even read this but thank you for making me smile, laugh, and feel better about myself. I feel like I wasn't a very good friend to you and I never told you how much I appreciate you, you will always be my spaming partner, thank you :) To Blo, as know as Peri, you may not know it, but just talking to you makes me feel better. I love Role Playing with you, talking with you, and joking around with you. I'll never forget the time that we met on RP, that will always be my favorite RP, thank you for being such an amazing friend, I'll never forget you, and I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Just remember, "Not everything you hear should sound like the truth, because nobody else's words can define you." To Rok, also know as Triss, the first person I told about my year, and my first friend on Fandom, thank you for being such an awesome friend and you may not know this, but you helped me over come my fear of thinking everyone hates me. I know I keep forgetting to message you back, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean I don't think that you're an amazing, wonderful, thoughtful, friend. Cuz you are, and I hope you know that :) Thank you so much for being such a wonderful friend. To Cress, we haven't know each other very long, but in the time that I have you have been nothing but encouraging, and you have been so easy to talk to. And not judging me for everything that I am. Thank you :) And to everyone else, thank you all for talking to me, joking around with me, encouraging me, you all are amazing, wonderful, people. I will miss each and every one of you, thank you. And if anyone is still reading this, thank you. I'll probably be on here at least once a week maybe more. Anyone can be my RP characters, I don't care. Good bye, for now. Category:Blog posts